


#1 cuddle buddy

by wowneus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowneus/pseuds/wowneus
Summary: hwanwoong gets himself a new cuddle buddy...
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion & Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 24
Collections: WEUS Harvest Moon Fest





	#1 cuddle buddy

"HYUNG !!!!!" 

dongju came barging into the practice room, shouting above the music. "when are you going back to the dorm? I'm boredddd." hwanwoong looked at the maknae, internally cooing at his whines. "hyung, you went through this choreography so many times already, it is already perfect! now please go home with me?" dongju looked up at his hyung with his big doe eyes and pouty lips.

"okay okay, you big baby." hwanwoong reached out to ruffle dongju's hair before starting to pack his things up. Dongju whined at Hwanwoongs actions and pouted, but still reaching out to side hug his tiny hyung. 

"ya dongju, you know if you keep on clinging onto me, the longer i am going to take to pack..." 

"its okay hyung ! take your time !" 

"werent you the one who wanted to go home quickly?" hwanwoong took this chance to tease dongju.

"hyunggg~~" dongju whined, stomping his feet in a small tantrum. smiling, hwanwoong just shook his head and continued packing up. after a minute or so, he was done.

"okay come on, you big baby." hwanwoong pulled dongju by his arm and brought the both of them out of the warm company into the cold crisp night air. 

.

.

.

"woong hyung, do you think you are forgetting something ?" dongju asked suddenly, when they were about to enter the dorm. hwanwoong stops unlocking the door, turned around and looked at dongju skeptically. "i dont think so? i have everything i need with me?" hwanwoong was puzzled. 

"this idiot works so hard he even forgets his own birthday" dongju mumbles under his breath. 

"what did you say ju-ah? i didnt catch that." hwanwoong replied, opening the door to a dark dorm. "eh? where are the others?" 

"SURPRISE!" 

The remaining four members jumped out from their respective hiding places, as dongju lit up the room. the walls of the living room were lined with party streamers and photos, with the huge balloon lettering "happy birthday baby tiger!" in the middle. hwanwoong looked around at his members, his eyed welling up with tears. 

"YAH yeo hwanwoong! crying is my job! come here and get your birthday presents you big baby!" keonhee teased hwanwoong, all the while hugging him tightly. hwanwoong allowed himself to be manhandled by his fellow members.

"wait hyung! open mine first! this us a special present!" dongju passed hwanwoong his present excitedly. hwanwoong looked at the weirdly shaped present, curiosity perking up. he unwrapped the wrapping paper and discovered a human-sized tiger plushie, well human-sized for him (he is a short baby). 

"hyung! this is tigger! he is ddongddongie's best friend and your cuddle buddy! but im still your first cuddle buddy okay?" dongju beamed at hwanwoong, innocence painting his features. hwanwoong chuckled and pulled dongju into a hug, "of course, xionnie will also be my number one cuddle buddy."


End file.
